deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mephiles VS GOLB
Mephiles VS GOLB is a What-if? death battle by 7494pinguisback20. It is also his first death battle. It features Mephiles from Sonic and GOLB from adventure time. Description A hedgehog of darkness and a pyramid-head of chaos. Which destroyer will prevail? Interlude Wiz : Deities. Higher beings known to possess powers of an element or personality trait that are worshipped for different reasons, like fear or respect. Boomstick : And when these gods are associated with evil, everyone is screwed when they are released! Like Mephiles, the malevolent, fragmental conscience of Solaris! Wiz : And GOLB, the embodiment of chaos. Boomstick : He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Mephiles (Cue Mephiles' Whisper) Wiz : Shadow the hedgehog was your usual edgy Sonic character. Dark colors, cynical personality, shooting guns, and having a terrible backstory. However, his shadow was holding an even darker secret. Boomstick : Wait, was that pun entirely intended? Wiz : One day on an encounter with Eggman, he broke the scepter of darkness while saving Rouge from Eggman's robots. That scepter unleashed a dark energy that disoriented Eggman's robots, causing him to flee from the vicinity. However, that dark energy would soon take the form of Shadow's much more sinister counterpart. And his name... is Mephiles. Wiz : This dark hedgehog was the one who tricked Silver into thinking that Sonic was the iblis trigger and wanted to destroy all of existence itself. While he does seem like another Sonic character with a repetitive moveset in his base form, he's a lot stronger in his crystal form. Boomstick : He can teleport, shoot homing dark energy at his opponents, clone himself, blast shockwaves of energy, hover in the air, and use his ultimate attack, the dark chaos lance! Wiz : Speaking of which, by using this single move, Mephiles was the only villain in the Sonic universe to successfully kill the titular character. Boomstick : And the only villain to metaphorically demonstrate the franchise's current state! Wiz : ... Yes, that too, Boomstick. Anyways, while Mephiles is capable of using the chaos emeralds to his advantage, for example, boosting his powers, he can also warp reality and hide inside people's shadows. Boomstick : Also, he even regenerated having his existence erased from time and almost obliterated existence! Wiz : He would've been one of the strongest Sonic characters, if not for a few flaws. For example, he's pretty weak to light-based attacks, which he ironically uses as bursts of light. He can also be forced out of shadows through intense power. Boomstick : But regardless of these small flaws, Mephiles is one twisted Shadow recolor! Mephiles : "I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark! What, did you forget me?" GOLB (Cue Time Adventure instrumental) Wiz : The land of Ooo. Home to many beings of different shapes, sizes and strengths. Boomstick : Like talking candy, hot yet internally charming princesses, and a king of ice who just so happens to have the most depressing backstory in a cartoon! Like, Jesus! Wiz : However, all these cutesy inhabitants of this land are challenged by the Lich, the embodiment of death, who wants to bring extinction to all life on the Earth. Luckily, Finn and Jake are always there to save this land from this skeleton being. In fact, they've saved numerous princesses from being kidnapped by Ice King before the Lich became a big deal, so they followed a bit of a simpler formula back then. Boomstick : And his backstory makes his kidnapping motives valid, too! At least give him a perfect wife! Wiz : But there is an evil far greater than the Lich himself. An evil so big that the Lich is his scholar. Ladies and gentlemen, the embodiment of chaos and discord, GOLB. Wiz : GOLB is a malevolent being that inhabits, or possibly rules an unknown dimension. He is a deity that controls and manipulates chaos to bring destruction to all existing life in his way. Boomstick : If you think that a big floating baby with a cube and a pyramid as a head has no powers, you'd be dead wrong. He's appeared in only four episodes of Adventure Time and he's already shown a lot of crazy stuff! Wiz : In his debut episode, Puhoy, we see old Finn dying in the pillow world. As he gets set to return to the real world on his death bed, GOLB is sitting between the two worlds, ready to devour Finn whole, although he missed. This means that GOLB is capable of jumping through multiple dimensions. Boomstick : GOLB is a reality warper, kinda like Mephiles! For example, he can create portals when he's been summoned to get to whatever destination he wants to wreck, and is capable of mutating innocents into huge monsters just through using his gloomy, yet seemingly stinky BREATH! That's one stench you don't wanna smell! Wiz : His mutated monsters can fight alongside GOLB to make up for his usually docile behavior. These wraiths are usually supernaturally strong and can even mutate others through spitting out acidic saliva. Some beasts are given one unique abilitiy upon mutation. For example, the mutated gumball guardian can spit out demonic owls from it's mouth that are capable of tearing it's victims apart. These creatures can even regenerate from having their body completely destroyed, as seen when Marceline beat one of them to a pulp in her cloud form. Boomstick : Man, he's kind of a lazy bum! Wiz : Not exactly. You see, Golb is capable of warping reality to his very will, manipulating chaos itself, the weather, death, and even the void. He also has nigh-omnipresent speed, his presence being everywhere where chaos lurks. His existence seems to be very abstract and has very high longevity, making him immortal. Plus, he almost always seems to be in a meditating position, so his true strength could possibly be hidden underneath his motionless sitting. Boomstick : He's also a literal beast! Being a god, he most likely has very high intelligence and unlimited stamina. Oh, and about all the reality warping we said earlier? GOLB is immune to not only his own medecine, but CAN'T BE ONE-SHOTTED OUT OF EXISTENCE VERY EASILY. Wiz : In fact, when GOLB took Margles from Magic man, even Prismo, one of the strongest wish masters in the Adventure Time universe, couldn't bring her back. And when Betty, with Ice King's crown in it's essential form, wished for him to be banished from Ooo, or simply to disappear from existence, GOLB was too strong for the wishes to come true, even being met with only a buzzer as a response. Boomstick : However, GOLB does come with a set of faults. Being the literal embodiment of chaos, he's weak to harmony and order. However, that doesn't matter since he's about to fight a hedgehog with darkness powers. Wiz : However, he does have another weakness. He can't be erased from existence, but he fused with Betty after she used strong wish magic, wishing for the power to keep Simon safe. Boomstick : Sometimes it goes to show that some wishes come true, and some wishes don't. Wiz : However, those flaws don't stop GOLB from building a reptutation among Ooo as the embodiment of discord itself. Magic Man : "My wife was taken by GOLB." GOLB : "Hhhhhuuurrrrrrrrrgghhhh..." Pre-battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. ''Let's settle this debate '''once and for all.' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE!!!!'' Prologue The setting is in the flame core. Shadow rushes into a big, round room with lava on the floor's edges. Mephiles was simply floating on one end of the room, looking at Shadow as he began to intervene with him. However, it was too late, as he already stood on top of a pillar with a chaos emerald in it. At this point, he was similar to Shadow in his appearance, as he was in his base form. Mephiles : "So, decided to void your return ticket now, did you?" Shadow : "Why are you here? Did you ruin this world?" Unbeknownst to the two hedgehogs, a red portal opened up above them in the sky as they talked. Mephiles : "The answer's yes and no. perhaps it's better to show you." He snapped his fingers to demonstrate his answer, as well as persuade Shadow to join his side, by using a pink diagram. Meanwhile, the portal got a bit larger. Mephiles : "Yes, that's you. After the world was devestated by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened? A search for the guilty." A giant, shillouetted figure began to float down from the sky portal, covered in shadows at first Shadow himself started to notice this being entering. Mephiles : "Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power. They feared it. They used this incident as an excuse to-..." The dark one noticed that Shadow was paying attention to something else. In fact, he seemed a bit shocked at what he was looking at as well. Mephiles : "I see you are beginning to see how foolish humanity is, are you? By the time we're done, you can take back what was intended for you." Shadow gave no answer, and then pointed behind the dark hedgehog. As he turned, he saw a giant, four-eyed, humanoid figure in a meditation position floating down into the area with yellow-green blocks orbiting his head. It was the deity of chaos, GOLB. (Cue Mephiles' phase 2 theme) Mephiles : "... Am I supposed to bow down to you, inferior creature?" GOLB : "Huurrrrrrrrrghhh..." Mephiles : "If you really want to take humanity for yourself, you are going to have to get past me, Mephiles the dark." GOLB gave no response to the hedgehog as he stared. The other, Shadow, started to "skate" away on his rocket shoes. The dark one pulled out the chaos emerald from the pillar he was standing on and held it up. Mephiles : "Very well, then. HAVE AT YOU!" The dark one transformed into his crystal form, making him stronger. ''FIGHT! The fight Mephiles began sending a large army of robots towards GOLB, using what he disoriented from Eggman's technology. However, GOLB opened his mouth, letting ghostly, green hands ooze out of his mouth as his breath. This breath wrapped around two halves of Mephiles' army, turning them both into mutated, metallic monsters. '''Mephiles : "Fine... I'll do it myself."' The hedgehog began fighting the mechanical beasts himself, giving them bursts of light, dark homing energy, and punching and kicking them. The monsters, on every chance they got, seemed to fire missiles from parts of their body and flail their limbs at him. however, some did very little damage to him, but most of them just missed. Mephiles ended up tiring them out and left them with several injuries. Mephiles : "And as for you..." He flew towards the giant red titan, about to make his first move to him. He made several clones of himself and rotated them around GOLB. The god watched as the clones floated around him, wondering which one was the real hedgehog. Mephiles : "You are no match for me. Once I'm done with you, humanity will fall and darkness shall destroy all-" The red giant then smacked a copy that just so happened to be the real Mephiles,hitting him with great force and launching him to the wall. Then, the monsters from earlier started to approach the dark one again. Mephiles reeled his arm back and shortly fired back with the dark chaos lance. The monsters then got severely injured and fell to the ground. Mephiles then held up the purple chaos emerald, performing his first move with it. Mephiles : "Chaos... CONTROL!" ''' The hedgehog then made another army using minions from shadows on the ground, but GOLB used his mutation breath yet again, turning the shadow minions into a wraith. '''Mephiles : "Very quick... But it's no use." He fired a burst of light at the new beast, greatly injuring it and knocking it to the ground. He then turned towards the cube-headed deity. Mephiles : "Now that your own army is done for, it's time to accept your fate. Darkness shall prevail..." The hedgehog then teleported all of the chaos emeralds to his spot. Mephiles : "With all of the chaos emeralds in my possesion... you shall cease to exist!" The chaos emeralds then rapidly circled around him as he prepared his next attack. He reeled his arm in slowly, charging up more than usual. Mephiles : "BEGONE!" With a swift movement, he shot his arm forward and fired a supercharged dark chaos lance, which was much more powerful than usual, at GOLB. Powered up with the seven chaos emeralds, this should disintegrate anything that is hit inside the beam. After the beam was held after 6 seconds, all that was seemingly left was only a large cloud of dust. Mephiles : "What a pathetic life form." As he lifted up his arms in an embracing gesture, he noticed that the beasts from earlier started to regenerate their major wounds, and even get up from the ground. He then heard a deep, levitating noise from behind him. This couldn't have happened very easily. That beam was supposed to disintegrate the deity it was launched at. Unless... He sharply turned around. (Cue Audiomachine - Judge and Jury) (Skip to 1:12) There he was levitating behind him. GOLB, the being that was thought to have disintegrated by the supercharged chaos lance. The deity that got hit by said power and managed to survive. Without a single scratch. ''He seemed to have all four eyes looking down on the small hedgehog as well, as if he was aware that the hedgehog wouldn't be able to kill him very easily. '''Mephiles : "What?!? ...IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE... IT'S TIME THAT I REALLY END YOU!"' Enraged, Mephiles aimed his open palm towards the giant deity, attempting to move him using telekenisis. However, a pink-red aura surrounded GOLB, and nothing else happened. He didn't budge from his place, or even react to Mephiles' attempts to harm him. Meanwhile the beasts in the background seemed to regenerate fully. Mephiles : "WHY... WON'T YOU... DIE?!?" The hedgehog twitched it's hand in desperation, putting more effort into moving him. However, GOLB simply lifted one of his arms and grasped him in just one hand, his aura disappearing as he was no longer being uselessly gripped by telekinesis. Mephiles : "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I AM THE DARKNESS THAT BRINGS ABOUT THE EXTINCTION!" Mephiles tried to break free, but GOLB just stared down at the hedgehog as he helplessly squirmed around using his powers, and during his final seconds, let out only one, strange sound from it's mouth that sounded like a demon breathing. "Hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh..." The deity began clenching his hand into a fist, with Mephiles trying to fight it back. However, GOLB crushed the hedgehog inside his fist, crushing him with little to no effort. Dark magic bursting and solid crushing could be heard from within the red fist. He opened his hands to the ground, as Mephiles was dropped to the ground as dark dust. He then put his hand back on his lap as his work was done. Shadow, along with several others, Omega, Rouge, Eggman, Silver and Blaze, stormed into the entrance of the flame core. They saw the deity from his backside, staring off into space as the three monsters in his background turned away to cause some chaos to the world. Eggman : "That thing... killed Mephiles?" Silver : "I have a feeling that this being has power beyond our comprehension. I'm afraid that regardless if it killed Mephiles, we're all doo-" Suddenly, GOLB looked back at the group, letting out a shrill shreik/roar in it's moment of triumph. ''K.O! On one side, the remains of Mephiles, the darkness dust, landed on the ground peacefully. On the other screen, GOLB was seen from his backside, levitating and watching a city, most likely Soleanna, fall before his destructive powers and monsters. Results (Cue Time Adventure instrumental) (Skip to 2:00) '''Boomstick : Take that, you uh... official Deviantart OC!' Wiz : While yes, Mephiles displayed a decent amount of effort using his abilities against GOLB's mutations and throw a heavy beam at him, he had one fatal flaw : he was only a fragment of a greater god : Solaris, meaning that he was slightly weaker than an average deity. He needed to awaken Iblis in order to unite and become Solaris. Only then would he be stronger than his hedgehog body. Boomstick : GOLB absolutely outclassed him in every category possible! One of his biggest advantages is his resistance to reality warping and existence erasure! While Mephiles got erased from existence after the defeat of Solaris and returned unscathed in the Archie Sonic comics, Betty wished for GOLB to be banished from existence and his sheer omnipotent power prevented that from happening! Wiz : It should also be noted that while harmony is GOLB's biggest weakness, it doesn't actually kill him. When Jake sang close enough to him, a hole was only molded through his stomach, allowing Finn, Betty and Simon to escape. Mephiles needed Iblis to become a full god, but GOLB already was the full package, but possibly even higher than that. Boomstick : This was just too chaotic for Mephiles to handle! Wiz : The winner is GOLB. Next time Boomstick : Next time on Death Battle! The returning red deity, GOLB, seemed to be descending down another portal, where he came across a decrepped and lifeless forest. It was as if something else other than him came along to cause chaos... And it did, as he looked behind him... (Cue the newcomer's theme) From afar, he saw a tall, black figure mostly composing of dark tree wood destroying a China-like village and leaving most of it in flames, with arrows fired at him. However, after a few seconds, he jolted up and turned to the red deity, giving him a somewhat goofy, yet intimidating, look. The arrows slowly stopped firing. "... Who dares to oppose the master of darkness, the shogun of sorrow, AKUUUU?" "Hhhrrrrrrruuuuuuuurrrrrrghh..." GOLB VS AKU Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Creation'-themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:7494pinguisback20 Category:Series Premiere